Cochotl
Cochotl Pronunciation: Co-cot-al Nickname: the Stormbringers Ancestral Affinity: Air Ancestral Land: Tecuanitzl Average Lifespan 300 - 350 years Cochotl are a noble and proud race, steeped in ritualistic tradition and a rich racial heritage. When a Cochotl is born, pieces of its shell are collected, similar to the Syrene practice, but the Cochotl place their eggshells in a sacred bag, which is ritualistically created by the mother throughout her pregnancy, using the same materials as the nest she builds. The Shell Bag is placed in the care of the chick’s parent or guardian for safe keeping. When the chick comes of age, as part of the Fledgling Ritual, the parent or guardian presents the Fledgling with his or her Shell Bag. It is up to the Fledgling to either accept his or her bag or to reject and destroy it. If the Fledgling chooses to accept the bag, they are awarded the status as a full adult and welcomed into the village or community. If the Fledgling feels his parent or guardian did not satisfactorily fulfill their obligations as such, they may choose to shun their family and community, and they must strike out on their own. By destroying their Shell Bag in front of their Elders, it is believed that they are, in fact, destroying a piece of themselves with it, for whenever you turn your back on your flock, you turn your back on yourself as well. Once destroyed, their eggshell can never be replaced, even if they later reconcile with their flock. It is simply a mark upon their soul and a burden they must bear forever. If they choose that path, they are cast out of the flock ritualistically, but it is generally done with no hard feelings aside from those that led to the initial bitterness. Should they return to the flock later in an attempt to reconcile, tradition says they must be welcomed back with open wings and open hearts. In similar tradition, the trading of feathers is the most common form of courtship ritual. Primary feathers are given for engagement, head or tail feathers are exchanged with wedding vows, and secondary plumage or down is reserved as tokens of affection during the early stages of courtship. ____________________________________________________________________________ Species Like many races such as Miu and Kaliska, Cocohtl also display varying Species such as crows, hawks, and vultures. Many of this species can further be broken up into individual bloodlines such as the difference between a family of Harrier Hawks and Red-tailed Hawks. Certain Species and the Bloodlines therein are known to call select regions across Othonia their home making it far more likely one will encounter a member of the Regal Macaw bloodline known to be the Royal bloodline of Tecuani within the lands of Tecuanitzl then you would in Vikaa'ra. However, like the avians they take after varying species of Cocohtl are known to migrate wherever the winds may take them. ____________________________________________________________________________ Homeland While the Cocohtl race can be found far and wide within the lands of Othonia certain continents are known to have a far higher concentration of the race then others. Currently the largest concentration of Cocohtl can be found upon the island of Tecuanitzl and various outlying lands therein. ____________________________________________________________________________ Racial Callings While a racial calling can be selected by ANY type of Cocohtl the species listed below are those most commonly found possessing them. Deathstalker (Vulture, Crow, Raven, Condor) - Reduced cost buy-in for membership in the Physicians' Guild. Forager (any song bird or domesticated/farm bird) - Reduced cost buy-in for membership in the Homecrafters' Guild. Hunter (Eagle, Falcon, Hawk, Osprey) - Gains the Enhanced Sight advantage for free. Watcher (Parrot, Macaw, Owl) - Reduced cost buy-in for membership in the Explorers' Guild. Category:Races Category:Cocohtl